Marks
by Kiriahtan
Summary: Modern & BDSM au · Kylux · The mark was located behind the ear, where the sternocleidomastoid muscle met its end, crossing Hux's neck. It could went unnoticed for the rest of the workers but Phasma was always attentive to details.


Hi everyone! There you have a few words I wrote for a modern & BDSM au I am roleplaying with my bestfriend~~ Sorry because english isn't my frist language so if you find any mistakes -probably you'll. I always mess with the tenses but I am writing for improve ToT- let me know in a rev or pm. Thank you so much and enjoy!

* * *

 **·**

 **Marks**

 **·**

The mark was located behind the ear, where the sternocleidomastoid muscle met its end, crossing Hux's neck from the skull to the collar bone in order to kept him together. Between the ear's shade and the red hair uncommonly messy that day, it could have gone unnoticed. But there was another mark, bellow the white shirt collar. The mark was purple upon the alabaster skin of the executive.

For Phasma's attentive look it was impossible to not fall in any minimal detail out of order.

No one had noticed the long sleeves of Kylo Ren. But Phasma did see the marks, hidden down the white shirt and the dark suit which fit his back making it threatener. Just the man presence, so tall, so dark. But it isn't once that he reached out and Phasma could see the marks in his wrist. As a rope would bite his skin, making it red and tearing the epidermis. Perfectly concealed -the president Snoke's favorite never wear the arms naked to the office.

Details.

Phasma had seen all of them and had said nothing.

But Hux neved had had one this up, Hux never had had one that could suppose a _real_ risk.

"If you keep playing the way you are" she advised, getting close to Hux in middle of the hall. It was empty. It was ten and half in the morning and the executive floor had been working for one hour and half. The interns had been doing their work with no time to stop and look at two of their bosses chatting in the hall. Phasma realized how Hux stopped himself immediately at the suddenly invasion of his space. She took his shirt's collar. She had seen him climb through the enterprise that Snoke had built upon the one that had taken over Hux's fathers one, surpassing it by far. "If you both keep playing the way you are" she repeated, low voice just for Hux's ears. "You are going to need a scarf in the office."

She tidied up the shirt's collar, in the position that it hided at least the mark in the collar bone.

Phasma kept out of Hux might have time or not that morning for get ready properly, or if it could be Kylo Ren's fault his messy hair. Actually Phasma didn't need more details.

Hux had been immobile while she did. His glare fixed in her. Phasma neither did nothing about that, any sudden move.

"I don't know what do you mean" he dismissed without further ado.

The woman smiled. She didn't use to smile so ofen at work -she took her job seriously- but that moment was an apart.

She was one of the few people in that enterprise that actually know what Hux' plans and ambitions were. And those weren't to just be a Human Resources executive, even if could let him to influence in the enterprise's model. Neither were to settle for compete with Kylo Ren for vice-presidency when Ren was much newer and Snoke's pet. No, his ambitions went farther. But Phasma didn't mentioned them then.

"Neither do you know nothing about Kylo Ren's wrists?" She asked, being aware of it would irritate Hux for sure. "Your affairs aren't nothing of my business" she assured. "I just guess that you would prefer to not have rumors circulating in the office."

She grazed his nape, there where the muscle met ends, there where the alabaster skin was spot by purple hungry.

She knew him enough to know that he didn't want rumors. She knew him enough, from so many years, to know how to say and make him to listen.

Hux fitted his shirt collar. The mark was now absolutely out of sight. The one behind his ear was more difficult but Phasma was sure that he would never make that mistake again.

"I want the report I asked you last week on my desk today, Phasma" he reminded her, the voice being spotless and flawless, demanding and efficient. As his appearance. Unless for those little marks in his skin.

"You'll have it" she agreed. Hux nodded and walked away. She turned around to come back to work.

In fact: Phasma didn't judge what Hux and Kylo Ren decided to do in their free time, out of the office (she hoped).


End file.
